uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Purple Aliens
|image = Transparent_purple_alien.png |caption= "There's no gas here for you, there's no gas here for anyone." |haircolor= |eyecolor= Yellow |species= Alien |interests= Fighting, Scavenging the Wastelands |parents= |siblings= |others= Uncle Grandpa (Uncle and Grandpa) |first= "Xarna: She-Warrior of the Apocalypse |bgcolor = Pink-Purple |voiced by= Eric Bauza}} The Purple Aliens are a race of aliens that scavenge the post-apocalyptic wastelands as seen in Xarna: She-Warrior of the Apocalypse. They are voiced by Eric Bauza. Appearance The purple aliens are a pinkish-purple color and wear futuristic armor that protects themselves from predators. They wear breathing masks on their faces, suggesting that they did not always live in the desolate wasteland. Once cut up into pieces, it's made visible that the aliens are equipped with wiring throughout the insides of their bodies, with the exception of their heads, making them cyborg-like beings. Personality The purple aliens are very intimidating, made known when they first encounter Xarna and begin to joke around when she was attempting to acquire some gas. They are also very prone to danger and can break easily as they posed no match to Xarna. They serve as the dominant, and possibly the only, race of life in the post-apocalyptic future, as they think and act as the average person would. It is later revealed that they serve under the hand of Wallace T. Germbug. Trivia *The aliens seem to be cyborg-like beings with preserved, exposed brains being the only organic part of them. **However, the wiring inside of their bodies is pink, suggesting that they may not be completely cyborgs. *There appear to have been 21 purple aliens living in the wastelands, however, some that have been shown to have been killed previously may have survived to attend Xarna and Wallace's wedding. *Of the 21 known aliens, only 1 is confirmed to have survived, the Wedding Officiant, who Xarna seemed to have missed. *When Xarna targets and shoots at the aliens, those that are hit seem to break and dismantle, though the effects occur several moments after the aliens' fully-connected bodies appear to have died. *In reality, it appears that this race and all other aliens that appeared in the series were merely toys and figures played with by Xarna, a young girl, and the real Uncle Grandpa. Gallery Xarna: She-Warrior of the Apocalypse Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 45.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 36.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 34.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 33.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 31.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 29.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 27.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 24.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 20.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 16.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 15.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 13.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 12.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 11.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 10.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 9.png Xarna She-Warrior of the Apocalypse 7.png 13 - Locked out.mp4947.png 13 - Locked out.mp4946.png 13 - Locked out.mp4948.png Xarna in Xarna's Wedding 04.png Xarna in Xarna's Wedding 03.png Xarna in Xarna's Wedding 02.png Xarna's Wedding 21.png Xarna's Wedding 20.png Xarna's Wedding 19.png Xarna's Wedding 17.png Xarna's Wedding 16.png Xarna's Wedding 15.png Xarna's Wedding 11.png Xarna's Wedding 10.png Xarna's Wedding 09.png Xarna's Wedding 08.png Xarna's Wedding 06.png Xarna's Wedding 04.png Xarna's Wedding 03.png Offical Art and Storyboards Tumblr mxoc5uraky1t0h11fo4 1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Deceased Category:Deceased characters